


Destined

by seritha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seritha/pseuds/seritha
Summary: A love story between Hermione and Fleur. Mostly just plain smut. G!P Fleur Delacour. If you're not interested please don't read.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 364





	Destined

Hermione Granger was anything but stupid. Hailed as the brightest witch of her age, she took pride in noticing the world around her, even with her nose buried in a book.

Today, was like the rest of her favorite days. A certain pair is deep blue eyes watched her from across the library. The feeling always sending tingles down her spine. She rather enjoyed the attention even if it was distracting. The attention seemed to have ramped up lately, probably due to the announcement of the upcoming Yule ball. She wondered if Fleur Delacour would finally have the courage to approach her.

Maybe today was that day.

She could sense another presence. A new, more persistent one.

Viktor Krum.

He had taken a likening to her recently and she didn't know what to do about him. Hopefully nothing but with the way Fleur was dragging her feet she might have to make the first move.

It surprised her that the Alpha Veela was so shy, but not everyone was like Eva. Eva had been bold and insistent in her attentions in Hermione that summer. It had made for a very enjoyable holiday where she had learned a lot about herself and Veela culture. It's how she knew why Fleur was focused on her.

She sighed heavily as she watched the older girl disappear into the shelves. Maybe now was her moment.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and followed the blonde beauty into the deeper portions of the library stacks.

Fleur didn't seem to even realize she was being followed, her fingers idly dancing over the spines of the books as she walked. She seemed to have no destination in mind which suited Hermione fine, she was enjoying the view of Fleur's perfect ass in her tight skirt.

Hermione realized they'd gone deeper into the library than most people usually did and she knew she had the perfect opportunity to speak to Fleur without interruption.

She reached out touching her shoulder lightly, causing the older girl to jump. Fleur whirled around and Hermione only had a moment to catch the girl's wrist before she shot off a spell.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,' Hermione explained as she kept Fleur's wand pointed away from her.

Fleur's eyes flashed with surprise.

'no worries,' was the soft response.

Clearly Fleur was surprised to have Hermione talking to her.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me,' Hermione asked without missing a beat.

Fleur's eyes went wide in shock, her wand arm dropping but Hermione had yet to let go of her wrist. She rather enjoyed the soft skin beneath her finger tips.

'Oui,' she said in a soft response.

Hermione smiled brightly. 'Great, maybe now you'll stop staring and come talk to me,' she teased and was rewarded with a blushing French woman.

'I was not that obvious,' Fleur grumbled, looking away briefly as she fought down her blush.

'No, but I noticed.' 

Fleur shuffled her feet, pushing a strand a hair out of her eyes.

'You're very beautiful, I couldn't help it,' Fleur admits as she meets Hermione's gaze head on.

Hermione gasps in surprise, here was the confidence that she knew was there somewhere. It seemed Fleur had found her feet after all.

'Thank you, you're very beautiful yourself.'

'But of course, I am Veela, but you know that already.'

'You're not the first Veela I've met, let alone the first Alpha I've met.' 

Fleur hissed at the proclamation, surprising Hermione with the sudden change. The wrist she had been holding suddenly twisted and she found herself backed against the nearest shelf, her hand pinned above her head.

'You've met an Alpha Veela.' Fleur hissed in anger.

Hermione nodded after a moment. What had Eva warned her about. That Veela were possessive of their mates and she probably shouldn't mention having been with one. Ever. Oops.

Fleur leaned close, taking a deep breath as her nose pressed into her neck. Hermione was uncertain what was happening but the way Fleur's hand tightened further on her wrist it wasn't going to be good.

'Eva,' she growled deep in her throat. Hermione jumped at the sound and the name. How in the world had she figured that out? 

'You smell like her,' there was anger and hurt in Fleur's voice.

Hermione reached up with her free hand, gently brushing across Fleur's cheek. She gripped her chin, turning the red eyes to her own brown ones. She didn't know what she was doing or why but she knew she had to do something, so that's what she did.

She kissed Fleur Delacour.

It was like heaven. Their lips molded together seamlessly. Fleur didn't even hesitate as a primal growl ripped from deep inside as she went to deepen the kiss. The sound sent heat straight to her core, lighting her body on fire. 

With a sigh, she opened to the Veela, their tongues battling for dominance. To which Hermione quickly lost.

Fleur pressed into her, making her groan as she felt a bulge press into her stomach, making her body ache in delightful pleasure. She was craving the Veela like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

'I will,' Fleur began. 'banish her from your memories. The taste, the feel of her, will be replaced by me. I will show you pleasure like you've never experienced before.' 

Hermione's knees gave out at the proclamation. She was soaked and knew that this night would not end until Fleur had claimed her body completely. Had erased the memories of Eva from her mind and body. She was vaguely aware how risky the idea was, they were still in the library.

'We can't, not here,' Hermione gasped. 

'Now,' Fleur growled pulling away to reach for her wand she had dropped when she'd pinned Hermione to the bookcase. Now, she did a series of spells that Hermione would have been excited to learn if her brain was functioning. 

Dropping her wand again, she claimed Hermione's lips again in a passion filled kiss that left them both lost in a hazy blur of need and desire.

Fleur began kissing her neck, tasting and nipping at the sensitive skin, leaving Hermione a gasping mess. Her nimble fingers began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, kissing and licking the exposed skin.

'Fleur,' Hermione gasped as she threaded her fingers in the blonde mane. Fleur let out a pleased hum as she nipped at the hardened nipples through her bra, which had the younger girl gasping.

Clothes dropped to the floor around them as Fleur expertly stripped the two of them. They came together in a rush of desire. Hermione's hand moving instinctively to touch the hard prominence of Fleur's cock, the desire to touch her overwhelming.

Fleur growled, pleased by her mates boldness. Her own fingers delving between their bodies to slip into soaking wet heat. Hermione moaned long and low as Fleur teased her.

'Please, I need,' Hermione gasped but didn't finish as Fleur plunged her fingers inside without warning, causing her hips to buck and a cry of pleasure to rise inside her.

'So wet for me,' Fleur purred into her ear. 

Hermione whimpered, squeezing the cock in her hand tight for a brief second, causing Fleur to moan.

'Not yet,' Fleur gasped as she pulled away, dropping to her knees. Lifting one of Hermione's legs, she pulled it over get shoulder before her lips attached to her clit, fingers still buried inside of her.

'Fuck, Fleur!' Hermione cried out, gripping desperately to the French woman's head. She lost herself to blissful pleasure, riding the fingers and tongue that meant to bring her to a mind shattering orgasm. 

Fleur was relentless with her pace, intent on claiming her mate. Intent on owning every inch of gorgeous skin. Hermione belonged to her and she would make sure the whole world knew it. The Veela inside of her demanding she mark her mate for the world to see. She would but for now she was going to make her come in her mouth. She was seconds from exploding herself. Her cock rock hard and aching to fill Hermione completely.

Hermione cried out sharply as she came apart. Her back arching as she screamed Fleur's name. Her body trembling as she slowly came down from her high. She had never come so hard in her life and by the smug smile on Fleur's face, she knew it to.

Instead of saying anything, she pulled Fleur into a deep kiss, one the blonde eagerly returned.

Hermione hummed her approval, her body responding to the feel of Fleur pressed against her. She needed to feel her mate inside of her.

Fleur nipped at her neck, lightly marking Hermione's neck with love bites causing the brunette to moan.

'You're amazing,' Hermione said her voice rough.

'You make me crazy with need,' Fleur responded. 'you feel so good, I can't wait to claim you.' 

'Yes,' Hermione hissed. Her nails scraping down Fleur's back as her passion grew.

'You belong to me.'

'You are mine,' Hermione told her.

Fleur chuckled. 

'You do realize that most Alphas take more than one mate,' she teased.

Hermione's eyes flashed gold, surprising Fleur. The girl hissed, pushing back against the French woman. Fleur was transfixed by the gold eyes and allowed Hermione to push her into a chair, where Hermione straddled her.

'I will be your only mate,' Hermione told her biting down hard on Fleur's neck.

'You think you can handle my Veela?' 

Hermione growled, she gripped Fleur's hair tight as she pulled her head back until their eyes met.

'No one but me can handle your Veela, my wolf will have you forever. I am a werewolf.'

Fleur gasped, she had no idea. How could she have missed that? But she didn't have long to dwell on that as Hermione pulled her into a bruising kiss before sinking down onto her hard shaft. The double assault left Fleur's mind a blank and her Veela surged to the surface. She would claim her mate now.

Hermione began to ride her, never breaking their kiss until air became essential.

Moaning, head buried against Fleur's neck, Hermione rode her. Fleur gripped Hermione's hips tight as she let the younger girl take her pleasure. She'd never given up control before and found it a turn on how desperately her mate wanted her.

The feel of her, the sounds that slipped from parted lips was driving Fleur crazy. Hermione was coming and Fleur's Veela was pleased. Then Hermione bit her and she came with such force it left her panting. Her hips still thrusting into her, still semi hard, and Hermione moving slowly on her.

'Fuck,' Hermione groaned. 

'You bit me,' Fleur said incredulously. 

'Mine,' was her only response.

Fleur growled, her Veela rising and Hermione found herself being lifted off the Veela, turned and bent over the chair. She moaned as she felt nails digging into her hips and almost screamed in sheet pleasure as Fleur slammed back into her.

Fleur's pace was relentless as she drove into her. Slamming their hips together as their passions flared anew. Hermione held onto the chair tight as Fleur pushed her to the edge.

'You will be mine,' Fleur told her as she bent down enough to kiss Hermione's neck. The very spot her teeth would sink into. Completing their bond and bringing them to a shuddering orgasm but not yet. No, Fleur was determined to make her come, drive her to her knees with intense pleasure before coming undo inside of her. 

Hermione was gone. The pleasure unlike anything she'd felt before. Lost in a haze of need and desire. She could feel herself building towards completion, toward the pinnacle of release she so desperately sought as she met Fleur thrust for thrust. 

She came with a cry, Fleur's name falling from dry lips as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Fleur held her up, still pounding into her. Before she could hope to recover Fleur bit her neck and she came harder than she'd ever come in her life. Feeling Fleur come undone inside of her brought her to her knees and the whole world faded to black. 

Fleur caught her, barely able to hold her own body up from the force of her own release. 

She collapsed, dragging Hermione's body into her lap, their bodies never separating. Fleur cradled the currently unconscious Gryffindor in her lap, trying to catch her breath. 

Slowly, as if waking from a dream, her mind came into sharp focus as she felt how pleased her Veela was.

She'd had one conversation with her mate and now they were bonded. This had been everything Fleur has feared would happen. She lost control. She'd taken her mate with no concern for the consequences.

She swore under her breathe as she realized they were naked and in the library of all places. Though some how it seemed fitting. 

Hermione began to stir and Fleur wondered what kind of reaction she would get.

'Fleur,' Hermione groaned as she twisted slightly to see the blonde properly.

Fleur smiled, doing her best not to freak out.

'Did I pass out?'

'You did,' Fleur confirmed.

'That was mind blowing,' Hermione said with a pleased grin as she leaned up to kiss her. Fleur hummed her approval and groaned when Hermione grinded against her. She was still buried inside the younger girl and it wouldn't take much to get her fired up all over again.

'I'm sorry,' Fleur said when they'd stopped kissing. 

'You have no reason to be sorry.'

'I claimed you, I didn't even ask.'

'I claimed you first,' Hermione pointed out. 

'Are you really a werewolf?' 

Hermione nodded.

'I'm your mate?' 

Again, she nodded. 

Fleur chuckled before kissing Hermione. 

'Do you want to get out of here?' Hermione asked when they broke apart. 

Fleur nodded and the two untangled from each other. They dressed quickly, fixing their clothes and making themselves presentable. They walked out of the stacks and back towards their things. Fleur took her hand once she'd put her things away. Hermione smiled up at the older girl, never having felt quite so happy in her life before. 

This was certainly the start of something new and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done one of these, a fanfiction in a really long time. So here is a story that would not leave my head no matter how hard I tried. Sorry it wasn't terribly long. I don't own any of the characters but it was still fun to write none the less. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
